Crazy & Blue
by gneebee
Summary: She had herself convinced now, Daryl Dixon wasn't going to be the biggest mistake of her life. Daryl Dixon was the biggest adventure of her life. Humor, Romance and Smut. Bethyl AU


**A/N Good morning! Let's begin the day, the week, the month with some Bethyl Love! This is my contribution to BethylSmutWeek2k18 although I'd like to say, there's more to this story than that alone. I'm all about those feelings they have :) The Prompt word is _Blue_. Thanks to UltimateBethylFicList for hosting. I hope you all enjoy!**

00

If it's ever happened to you then you know how awful it feels. It's a knife to the heart, a sledgehammer to the ego and the worst kind of let down.

You know what I'm talking about. It's the all over pain of finding out a man you thought cared about you has been sleeping with the woman you thought was your best friend. Talk about a case of the blues. It's brutal stuff.

If it's happened to you more than once then you probably felt a lot like Beth was feeling. You're convinced of two things, your love life is jinxed and you have the absolute worst taste possible in men and friends. Period.

Why wouldn't you feel that way? You've lost out in love, you lost out in the best friend department. Not once, twice. She was officially a two-time loser and there she sat, feeling miserable and pretty damn sure she looked even worse than she felt. But then, why the hell wouldn't she?

00

It was Maggie who'd broken the ugly news to her. Thursday night she'd come to Beth's place armed with a bottle of jack and the bitter truth. Jack on a Thursday night. When Beth saw the bottle she knew the axe was about to fall. Sure enough, Maggie dropped the news on her, Beth's boyfriend had been caught with his hand in someone else's cookie jar. Maggie even had the photographic proof right there on her phone. Her sister wasn't the one who'd taken the picture, it was Maggie's friend Sasha. Great, the whole world knew. Anyway, Sasha had been out clubbing with a friend, an activity Beth happened to hate, when she saw lover man with that hot little brunette. The photo left no doubt. There they were gazing into each other's eyes, the brunette had a drink in her hand and lover man had his hand up the brunette's skirt. The very same brunette who was supposed to be Beth's best friend.

Maggie opened the jack and they each took a shot. Who needs to add coke when you've got a raging case of the blues? No one, that's who. They had another and then Maggie, being all responsible and everything, left. She had work in the morning. Beth had work the next day too but that didn't stop her from tying one on, royally. She'd never been much of a drinker but she got just as drunk as could be that Thursday night. She was proud of herself though for two reasons. She didn't call old whats-his-nuts, and she didn't send him a text telling him he was nothing better than a festering boil on a mole rat's ass. Nope. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Then though, well she got down on herself, you know how it is. She told herself she was a dummy, she was too nice, too trusting, too loving and she always spent too much time and effort looking for the good in everyone. Twice now she'd been so busy looking for the good she'd missed the bad. Until it was too late. She made a vow to herself, things were going to change.

She got up Friday morning and got herself to work, but the company damn sure didn't get their money's worth out of her that day. Pfft. She ought to have paid them for taking up their valuable space. But the point was, she went. She gave herself a pat on the back for that, and for only having to rush to the bathroom to throw up twice.

She hadn't eaten since lunch the day before, because she'd been too busy drinking, and by the time she got off work she was starving. She decided a healthy dinner was in order. She stopped at the market on her way home and made very good choices. She got a nine-piece box of greasy store-fried chicken from the deli department and a half gallon of rocky road ice cream from the frozen aisle.

She got home, practically ripped off her work clothes and threw on an old t-shirt. She sat on the couch with her box of chicken and her half gallon of ice cream and flipped on the TV. A sappy chick flick was definitely the mood. She sat munching away, alternating bites of the chicken with bites of the ice cream - not only was she eating it right out of the carton she was using a serving spoon. All class and sass.

Saturday she moped around her apartment all day and felt 100% sorry for herself. She was down and out and convinced she would never, ever be happy again. The stupid thing was, she hadn't even been in love with old whats-his-nuts. I mean don't get me wrong, she liked him well enough. He was one of those guys, an up-and-comer with a great job, a nice condo and a sporty car. He was hot and handsome and a fun date. But it wasn't like he was the end all and be all of her world. It was just the idea. I mean really, couldn't the festering boil have just done the right thing, broken up with her before moving on? Wouldn't that have been the decent thing to do? Apparently the man was not one bit decent. He was, after all, a festering boil.

By six that evening she was officially done sitting around her apartment and feeling down. Done. She was antsy, she was pissy and she was sure life was out to get her. What's a girl to do? What else? Go to a bar, that's what. Did Beth get herself all dressed up? No. Hair, make up, tight pants, tight sweater? Hell no. She was absolutely NOT, under any circumstances going out to meet a man. A man was the last thing she wanted and she was doing her best not to attract one.

She had on her oldest and so naturally her most comfortable pair of jeans. They had a tear or two in the knees but she didn't care. She wasn't dressing to impress. She threw on an old yellow t-shirt that didn't look any better than the jeans and a pair of cowboy boots so worn out they weren't in good enough shape to give to Goodwill. Makeup? There would be none of that. Hair? Can you say half-snarly ponytail?

That was all the effort she gave it. She wasn't going out to party. She was going out because she couldn't stand to stay in her apartment and feel the way she was feeling for one more minute. She was going crazy sitting there brooding and the longer she sat there thinking about how bad everything was the sorrier she felt for herself. She decided that could not be good. Not good at all.

She took herself to a crappy little neighborhood bar she knew would have nothing to offer but a place to go and some alcohol, that's all she was interested in.

00

It had been a long fucking week and not a good one. He'd been busting his ass working for that asshole for five years now and he was just about to pull the plug. He'd never wanted to beat the shit out of anyone near as bad as he did that jerkoff. But he had a plan he wanted to see through and that was the only thing keeping him from going nuclear on the guy.

He'd been living like a pauper while he squirreled away every nickel and dime he could. He figured he just needed about six more months and then he'd be opening his own shop, Dixon's Heating & Air Conditioning.

Well not exactly just his, his brother had been doing the same thing he was. Merle lived down out of Valdosta and he was living like Daryl, like he didn't have an income at all. Crappy apartment, crappy truck, eating crappy food. They just kept telling themselves and each other the payoff would be worth it. When they had their own business things would be different. Maybe they wouldn't be the richest assholes on the planet but that wasn't really what they were after. They were after being their own men. Their own bosses, calling the shots themselves.

They'd come up the hard way and they'd taken their beatings, the physical kind, the verbal kind and every other kind life threw their way. Now they were going to show life they deserved better. It was days like today that reinforced his belief they were doing the right thing. The boss had called him every name but Daryl Dixon when he was berating him about some job that had gone all wrong. Never mind that it didn't go wrong because of anything Daryl did, it was the boss that had fucked things up.

It was all Daryl could do not to clean the guy's clock but he had to be smart, he had to take it on the chin for just six more months. He and Merle had already rented the industrial building and they were in the process of getting tools and equipment and getting it all set up. It wouldn't be long before him and his brother would have their business up and running. Then he could accomplish what had become his biggest goal in life, putting his asshole boss out of business.

* * *

He wasn't much for going out. A guy could drink a six pack of beer at home for what one beer cost at the bar, but he was in that kind of mood. You know the one, the I-don't-give-a-fuck-I-deserve-it mood. That one. He walked in the joint and it was everything a good bar should be. Dark, dingy and full of losers looking to get their drink on in peace. It wasn't a dancing joint or one of those karaoke joints or a sports bar, it damn sure wasn't a pickup joint. It was a drinking establishment. That's why he was there.

He sat down on the nearest bar stool and no sooner was his ass on that seat than the small blond woman on his right said to him, in a voice with a decidedly pissy tone, "Don't waste your time. I'm not interested."

The fuck? He knew just what she was getting at and he was in just the kind of mood to throw that shit right back at her. "Ain't interested in what?"

"Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I mean. I'm not interested in you or any other man. Period."

"Baby, did I say I was interested in you? You started this conversation. I just come in for a beer. Besides, you're not my type so check your ego."

She scoffed at him, "Oh yeah, what's your type? Grungy biker chick?"

"Ya oughta watch who it is you're calling grungy Baby cuz you're lookin' a little rough yourself." That wasn't what he really thought, he thought she was cuter than hell. But she was on the fight and no matter how good looking she was he wasn't in the mood to put up with her shit or anyone elses. "What is it? Ya been drinkin' kinda bitter brew girl?"

"Don't even think about buying me a drink."

"That was the second to the last thing I was thinking about when it comes to you Baby. I'll give you three guesses what the last thing was and your first two guesses don't count." Then he looked to the bartender, "Hey Oscar, can I get a Bud draft please?" He thought her and him were done talking.

He thought wrong.

"And quit calling me Baby. I'm not your Baby." He was not even remotely her type. Oh my God he looked like some motorcycle lowlife. He had on those big black boots, 501's, a leather jacket, for gosh sake he had tattoos on his _hands._ Where else did he have them? And his hair was nothing but a scraggily mess. But gosh was he ever handsome, and even sitting there in all his clothes she was sure his body looked as good as those stormy blue eyes he was staring her down with.

"You're right. You damn sure ain't my Baby. If I was ta have a woman she'd be a sweet one, the kind that likes ta cuddle up an get happy. I imagine tryin' ta love up on you is a lot like snugglin' up to a pissed off alligator."

"Well just for your information it so happens that I am a very sweet and loving person. That's the whole problem right there, I'm too darn sweet and nice. All that ever did for me was cause me a lot of grief. So I've changed my ways."

"Oh yeah, so how's that workin' out for ya?"

"I'm not sure yet, I just started."

"Well shit ain't I the lucky one ta get in on the ground floor a your brand new nasty attitude."

"It's not nasty, it's realistic. People are terrible, they go around taking advantage of each other and hurting each other and not keeping their promises. The only way to get by is to just never let them get close."

"Yeah well I won't argue with ya on that. I don't think there are any good people. If there once was, they been gone a long time."

"Gosh really? You believe that? That there aren't any good people? There have to be, don't there? Otherwise what's even the point?"

"Ya got one a them split personalities or sumthin? One minute ya don't think there's any good people so I try n agree with ya, then ya tell me I'm wrong. Make up my fuckin' mind for me girl, would ya? I ain't really in the mood. If I wanted ta fight I'da already done that earlier today."

"Really? Why? What happened?"

"Well Baby, I mean, what is your name anyway?"

"Beth, yours?"

"Daryl. What is it you're drinkin' Beth?"

"Jack on the rocks."

"Goin' hard, huh?" He ordered them each another. Then for some reason that he had no idea of, he told her all about his shitty job and his asshole boss and even the big plan. All of it. It turned out she was easy to talk to, she just listened quietly while those big eyes looked at him as if he was speaking pure truth and she liked what she was hearing. He was starting to kind of dig her.

"Gee you're brave Daryl. You and your brother both. I mean, I get it. I'd want to break out on my own too, but I couldn't be like you. I'd be too afraid. Good for you guys to make a plan and stick to it, even though you wanted to knock that guy into next week. I wish I could be that strong."

"What Baby, I mean Beth, what happened to you? Why ya feelin' all outta sorts and takin' it out on me?"

She smiled then and put her hand over his "You can call me Baby. I kind of like it, sort of." What in the world was she thinking? Was she getting flirty with some kind of crazy motorcycle guy? Hmph. But she was starting to like him and she did feel the need to talk and so she told him. She spilled it all. Not just about it happening the first time but about it happening the second time. She told him about best friends who weren't best friends at all, pictures on phones, even the fried chicken, the ice cream and the sappy romance movie. As she told her story she realized he was the first man who acted like he was really listening to her.

"Damn Baby, that sucks. I'm sorry. I got no idea what's wrong with folks. They shouldn't be treatin' each other that way. This guy, shit, he must be a colossal dickhead and a total fuckin' dumb ass for messin' around on you. You're too damn good for him."

They clinked glasses, shot down what was left in those glasses and he went on, "I tell ya what. I got beers and I got jack at my place. Whaddya say we head that way, drown our sorrows and maybe we can even lick each other's wounds."

She felt her whole neck and face turn red, "Wow, I mean, just like that huh? No dinner, no sweet talk just, 'Let's'?"

"Baby if you're hungry I'll make ya dinner. I'll even try the sweet talkin' thing. I don't think I'm probably any good at it, but shit, I'm up for tryin'. And, but yeah, one thing I ain't Baby, I ain't one ta mistreat a woman. If you say yes ta that, shit I'd do whatever I had ta do ta make ya happy ya did. But if you ain't wantin' it I ain't the kinda man that's gonna demand sumthin' ya don't wanna give. How bout we start with the drink and the dinner?"

This was crazy, he was crazy, shit she was crazy, but still she said, "Okay." It was the first time she'd seen him smile and if it was possible, he was even more handsome. Maybe she was stupid to, but for some reason she believed he really was a good guy. But well, yeah…

They got to his place and it was small, real small, just a studio, but she knew why. He told her what to expect. "What can I get ya, a beer, more jack?"

"Well, I don't mean to be a party pooper but how about just a coke?"

"Sure, comin' right up. What about dinner? I got some burger, ya want a hamburger?"

"Are you going to have one?"

"Heck yeah, I been workin' all day and I'm starvin', shit I'll probably have two."

"Okay but let me help."

It didn't take long and the food was done and they sat at the small table smiling at each other as they munched away. He reached a hand over and took hers, "This is some crazy shit, huh? I mean ya know, you and me."

She didn't know what to say, it was crazy and even though he seemed so nice and he'd been a better friend to her that night than her so-called best friend had ever been, well it was something she'd never done, just gone home from a bar with some guy. But here she was.

He stood and held a hand out to her and she took it. He helped her up and his hand went to the back of her hair clasped tightly and he pulled her in for a long, slow kiss. She could feel herself falling into him and it felt so good. His body was strong and warm and welcoming, but she pulled back just a little and in a soft voice he asked, "Change your mind Baby? It's alright. I told ya I ain't demandin' anythin'. I'm happy ya came over an ate dinner with me."

She was honest, at this point why not? Still she could feel her cheeks burning red hot when she told him, "It isn't that exactly Daryl. It's that, well it's embarrassing, but I've been, well you know hanging out feeling sorry for myself and I haven't had a shower since yesterday morning."

He smiled and he even laughed a little and told her, "Yeah? I ain't had one since I got home from work last night. Whaddya think about havin' one together?"

"Really? I mean, I've never done that."

"Yeah, really, I never have either but shit, we're here and we're both thinkin' we need one, and I think we was both thinkin' ta get naked anyway. Right?"

Now she was giggling, "You do have a way with that sweet talking Mister Dixon."

"Yeah, I warned ya though, didn't I?"

"Yes but you know, I like your style. A lot. Okay, I think, yes, unless I chicken out at the last minute."

"If ya do, ya do. Like I been sayin' all along, your call Baby."

Her day began with her being angry and disappointed at the world and now she was entrusting herself to this man, this complete stranger. Maybe later she'd regret it, maybe later she'd be ashamed, but for now? For now she was taking her chances.

It wasn't like him, not at all. Oh sure, he figured he was pretty much like most guys. He liked the feel of a woman. But he'd never been the type to just come on to one like he'd done with her. He'd never been so flirty and so blatant about what he had in mind. He damn sure didn't get "involved" with chicks, he had goals. But it was almost like someone else was doing his thinking and his talking. Something else really strange was happening too, there were the feelings, the feelings were all his. Shit, that was new, he had feelings.

The bathroom was like the rest of his place, small, but then so was she. She was biting her bottom lip and looking around the little room, looking at everything but him. "Ya okay Baby. We ain't gotta ya know."

She did and she didn't but she did more than she didn't. "Well, um, it's just that I don't have anything clean to put on after we shower."

He smiled as his hand caressed her cheek and he told her his truth, "I was hoping ya wouldn't put anythin' on." And he watched the bright pink color start at her neck and climb all the way to her hairline. "Tell ya what, lemme get ya a t-shirt, how's that?"

"Yes, good, great, thank you Daryl."

He came back in just his boxers with the t-shirt laying across the bend of his elbow. His hands cupped her shoulders and his look was so serious, "Listen Baby, before ya get all freaked out I gotta show ya sumthin'. You're gonna see it anyway, it can't be missed and it's a kinda, well…it ain't pretty."

She couldn't imagine what in the world that was all about, shoot, his words alone had her freaking out. Then he turned and showed her his back. A shallow gasp came from deep in her throat as she looked at the raised scar tissue and not just that, there were a couple of tattoos of demons. "Wha…what happened?" As she asked her arms instinctively wrapped around him and she pulled him close as she laid her head on the scared skin.

Her actions stunned him. He knew she was shook but she wasn't acting disgusted, and she was hugging him. Damn if that didn't feel so fucking right. He slowly turned in her arms and took her face in his hands looking in her eyes as his thumb played along her cheekbone. Again he spoke his truth, "My old man happened. Him and his belt. He was a mean bastard but that ain't shit we gotta talk about now Baby, it was a long time ago. I didn't wanna surprise ya with it that's all, I just figured it was best you knew beforehand."

She wasn't sure what the best response to his words could be, she simply said, "Okay."

His lips were on hers and he kissed her hard and she liked the feeling of strength and desire imparted in that kiss. His tongue slipped in her mouth and she had no objection, she welcomed the warmth of his lips and the heat of his body pressed against hers. Maybe later she'd look back at this night and feel regret or shame but this was now and for now she wanted this man, tattoos, scars and all. She made no move to stop him when, as he pressed her against the bathroom door his hands slid inside her t-shirt and he popped the clasp of her bra.

His behavior surprised him and he had just a tinge of guilt. Was he taking advantage of a vulnerable woman? But she'd made no protest and damn he wanted her so bad it almost fucking hurt. He wanted to see that small body that felt so warm and ready; and with that thought he had the shirt slipped over her head and it, the bra and the clean t-shirt cast aside, all before she knew quite what had happened.

He looked at her small firm breasts and he smiled at her, just before his mouth engulfed one and his hand the other. The sensation of his mouth, his tongue, his fingers and even his teeth had her squirming and moaning, and then he pulled back. Again he was smiling, "Baby if we don't get in that shower pretty quick it ain't gonna happen."

He reached his arm into the little stall to turn the faucet and she saw it on his inner arm, another tattoo, another demon. But at this point she was too turned on and too into this happening with him to worry about the ink.

As the water warmed he kept his eyes trained on hers while his hands had slipped down to the button of her pants. Never did his eyes leave hers as he quickly had it loosened and the zipper down. One strong rough hand slipped inside the front of her panties while the other fondled and teased her breast. His eyes were still trained on hers and a naughty little grin was on his lips.

She should be embarrassed but she couldn't think about such things, all she could think about was how good it felt. She'd never experienced such an intense level of sensation and they were barely getting started. All she knew was she had no point of reference, nothing to compare to what this man was making her feel. It was as if her whole body was tuned into his touch, every nerve ending reacting to him and everything about him. It was the coarseness of his look and the sensuality of such a slow and tender touch coming from those rough-skinned and powerful hands. And then there were those deep blue eyes. Those eyes that seemed to reach right into her soul.

She found herself pushing her hands inside the waistband of his boxers and he smiled more broadly, "Lookin' for sumthin' Baby? Cuz I got sumthin' that's lookin' for you." Banter like that would have been embarrassing at any other time or coming from any other man, but those words from him made her temperature rise and her smile grow. "Go on then, pull em down." He couldn't believe how he was acting but he was even more in awe of the way she was responding.

When she saw his body now fully naked and by the look of things obviously turned on, she let out a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan. The words barely made their way out, "Oh my gawd, that's…well just, oh my gawd."

He was still smiling but now she had him kind of worried. "Oh my gawd good? Or oh my gawd bad?"

She softly laughed as she looked at his swollen cock, looked in his eyes and answered, "I'm guessing good."

He quickly had her boots, her pants and her panties off. As he grabbed her ass and begin to lift her up, her legs responded, wrapping around his waist while her arms loosely circled his neck. "Ready ta shower?" She smiled and nodded and he stepped in the small space. They were right under the water and it felt so good and so sexy and then he made her breath catch when he said, "Lemme see if I can't get ya washed up."

She was usually picky about her soaps and shampoos but if he was going to do this she wasn't going to worry about what brand of soap he was using. She couldn't seem to stop moaning "mmm" as he massaged the shampoo onto her scalp and through her hair. It smelled good, like coconut, and she was digging that he'd choose something tropical. He took his soapy hands and ran them over her breasts and back, then softly bit her ear and said, "I better condition that hair."

Even in the heat of the moment she had to ask, "You use conditioner Daryl?"

"Hell yeah I do, them tangles hurt like a muther when ya try n comb em out. C'mon now, hold still and lemme finish my work."

Him washing her body was about the sexiest thing she'd ever experienced, until she washed his. Everything about him was big and hard and muscular. Her attitude about this man had completely changed. She was sure now that Daryl Dixon was perfect. Then he wrapped his arms around her, leaned in and nibbled her ear before saying, "let's get in that bed and see if we can break the son of a bitch."

The way he said it, it didn't sound threatening, it sounded sweet and sexy and like a real good time, "Alright."

He dried her off and then he smiled, "Baby, that fuckin' hair a yours is outta control. I like everything about them crazy curls." Then he picked her up in his arms like she was a new bride and all she was able to do was wrap her arm around his neck and smile at him before laying her head on his shoulder. She had herself convinced now, this wasn't the biggest mistake of her life. This was the biggest adventure of her life.

In the next moment she thought she shouldn't be doing this. This was wrong. Even if she was into Daryl they should be getting to know each other first. Then she told herself to shut the hell up she'd told him things she'd never told anyone else and he'd done the same with her. Screw the rules, she was living her life.

He was real sweet and real gentle as he lay her on the bed and he smiled and asked, "Ya sure Baby?" She smiled, nodded and said the magic word, "Yes." That's when he got a whole lot more aggressive, in a real good way. If there had been moments earlier when he seemed a little shy those moments were gone now.

He looked her over as if he was examining every inch of her, and every few seconds he'd stop, smile and give a little lick to her shoulder or her nipple, her neck, tummy or her ear. He was already giving her goosebumps and then he whispered, "Ya smell good, ya feel good and you're tasty too Baby." He began kissing her so deeply and so hungrily, and then she found out what he was hungry for. He kissed his way over her chin and along her throat as his hand moved to cup her mound. He teased it with his fingers until one of those fingers slipped inside her.

It startled her and her body stiffened a little. He stopped what he was doing, "Okay?" She smiled "Kind of perfect." He smiled back and kissed her hard and full on the lips while his finger began exploring, and again he was kissing his way down her body. His lips and his tongue made their way over her chest and then lingered on her breasts where he gently bit at her nipples, teased them with his tongue and then sucked hard enough she was sure it left a mark. She kind of hoped it did.

It all felt so good she was lost in it and her body was doing what it wanted to do as her hips began to rise off the bed. Her reaction to his play made him smile while his cock grew even harder. Before she knew quite what was happening he was down on her, his mouth between her legs where his tongue seemed to be fighting with his finger for the right to explore and to tease and pleasure that sweet little bump.

Even if she'd wanted to, and she was not at all inclined to, she couldn't have protested. She couldn't get enough air to speak. Besides, whatever he was doing with those lips, that tongue and those fingers felt way too good to ask him to stop.

She was squirming, her hips rising more and then his strong arms wrapped across the tops of her thighs and he looked up just long enough to ask, "You havin' fun Baby? Cuz I told ya, I'm all about makin' ya happy." She lifted her head off the pillow and smiled down at him, "I'm real happy."

Her smile and her words seemed to have inspired him, his lips started sucking on her clit, softly at first but then with more and more intensity. She was lost in the pleasure and lost in the moment and when his hand reached for her nipple and pinched almost too hard, but not quite, she felt her body start to tremble.

Everything seemed hot, his lips, his tongue, his fingers, even the air she was breathing. They both knew what it was all about, she was losing control in the best way. His lips and his tongue went deeper and harder while his hands teased and pinched her nipples. She felt it happening and he could feel it too. Her low body seemed to be fighting the strength of his arms, her hips were in motion and she raised her head off the pillow, bent forward and grabbed his hair as if she was trying to pull him into her, calling out, "Daryl, oh my gawd, what…oh, oh, oh…" She came hard and he reveled in knowing he caused it, getting almost as much pleasure from the climax as she did.

He didn't stop, he didn't shy away from her juices, he was enjoying all of it too much. Then her body seemed to collapse and he knew she needed a minute to recover. He began slowly kissing his way back up her body, nibbling softly at her mound, sucking on the tight skin covering her pelvic bones, and teasing her belly button with his tongue. He didn't rush it, he had all night. By the time he'd reached her breasts she was starting to respond again. He smiled when they were face to face, telling her, "Tasted sweeter than sugar Baby." And his mouth was on hers and she could taste and smell herself in his scruff, on his lips and even on his nose. She was stunned at what a huge turn on that was.

His hand slipped between her legs and again his fingers slipped inside her and she couldn't believe how much he'd excited her again. It was like her whole body had come to life and there wasn't a part of it that didn't crave the touch of his skin and the tenderness of his lips.

He was half on top of her and she could feel his swollen cock pressed into her and she knew that was what she craved. Again she felt her hips start to rise against his weight and he began to rub himself against her while his fingers kept up their play in her pussy and his tongue and teeth played with her nipples.

She started to ask, it seemed only right after what he'd done, "Do you want me to…" He interrupted, "I don't want you ta do nuthin' Baby but tell me you're okay with what's comin' next."

"Yes, yes I want you." How strange that she should want this man in this way, but she did. She'd never wanted a man like she wanted Daryl Dixon, and she wanted him inside her. He reached in the drawer of the bedside table and grabbed a box. The box was unopened, still sealed in cellophane. He tore it almost completely in half with his bare hands as he tried to retrieve a foil packet. When he successfully had it in his hand he threw the box across the room and quickly rolled the condom on.

The spell wasn't broken but he wanted to get them both right back to that place they'd been. His mouth went to that sweet little mound and once again he kissed, sucked and licked his way to her lips, kissing those pelvic bones and the tight flesh of her tummy, licking and kissing her breasts and her collarbones and lightly sucking on the soft white skin of her neck until his lips were on hers. His kiss was full of hunger and passion and hers was just as hot.

He nuzzled into her neck and he amazed himself with the words that he spoke, and they were true, it was all true, it's just that he'd never been this open with anyone, "Baby, I never wanted this with anyone the way I want it with you. Ya got me goin' in more ways than one. Ya, okay, still yes?"

"I know, I'm the same, and yes, yes please." He smiled at her, positioning himself between her legs and she lifted her hips to welcome him, he smiled wider as he teased her with the tip of his cock and she surprised them both by wrapping her fingers around it and guiding him into her.

His hands were at the sides of her face, fingers tangling in her hair as at first he moved slow and steady. As their hips began to move together and they became more and more turned on the speed of his strokes began to quicken. His hand slid from her hair and he lightly grazed the backs of his fingers along her cheek and the curve of her jaw. He was looking in her eyes and smiling while he kept his hips and his thrusts steady.

Her fingers began to grab and lightly claw the skin of his back and then she felt the scaring and it was as if she froze, "I'm sorry."

"Naw, naw it's good Baby, I don't mind. That shit's done, this is all good, all so good." They were back in rhythm and back to the thrill of their bodies moving together, and his strokes became faster and deeper. Her legs wrapped around his hips as if she were trying to pull him deeper, and while her hands ran along his taut arms and shoulders she whimpered, "So good, feels so good."

He balanced himself on one arm as his other arm wrapped around her slim waist and pulled her body closer to him. His mouth was in the curve of her neck and his strokes were deeper, harder. They were on the edge of bliss when he hoarsely whispered into the damp skin, "Beth, Baby, I never felt nuthin' better. Never anythin' so fuckin' good."

Her breathing was hard and fast and her whole body felt hot as she began to quiver and an almost desperate groan came from somewhere deep within as she whimpered, "Please please..." begging for her release.

He wrapped his other arm under her, pulling her hips tight against his and he thrust into her so deeply she was startled, then the movements quickened and she felt his pelvic bone rubbing against her clit so intensely and again she called his name, "Daryl, yes, yes, oh my gawd Daryl it's…oh…" He'd gotten her there again and he let himself go completely and he answered her call, "Beth, Baby, so damn good Baby."

They collapsed into each other trying to catch their breath and slow their hearts. He held her close and it all felt so right, until her thoughts crept in. What now? Would he take her home or call her a cab and that would be it? Hasta la vista Baby? Oh my God no, please no. Because, oh my God, she cared about him.

His thoughts went to the same place, would she jump up, hurry and get dressed, anxious to get the hell out of there, get home and forget they'd ever met? No, no, that couldn't happen. He wanted her there. He wanted her to stay for however long she was willing to stay.

He pulled his face back from hers just enough to lightly stroke a crooked finger along her jawline and he spoke to her in a quiet voice, "Ya okay Baby? Can I get ya sumthin'? A drink a cloth? Anything?"

"Water please, and yes, a cloth or something, please."

He brought her a damp cloth from the bathroom and a glass of water from the small kitchenette and then he posed his question, "If I promise I ain't ever gonna turn into a festerin' boil will ya stay?"

He did indeed have a way with sweet talk, "I want to, but are you asking just for tonight?"

He didn't know why he knew but he knew for sure he never wanted her to leave him, "I was thinkin' more like I don't ever want ya ta leave."

In some ways it made no sense at all but in all the ways that mattered to her it made more sense than anything she'd ever done. "Yes, forever. I won't leave you Daryl."

00

 **A/N Some fun, fluff and sweet Bethyl Love. I hope you enjoyed it and I'd appreciate your comment / review. The chapter photo is posted on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check it out. I thank you all for reading along and thank you again to UB FicList for another great week of Bethyl. I love ya large! xo gneebee**


End file.
